


Best Performance

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that he was talented, he was scared to preform at their school talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Performance

Despite the fact that he was talented, he was scared to preform at their school talent show.

"Lukas, you'll do fine," Mathias encouraged, smiling at his boyfriend and kissing his hands.

"Really? Because it doesn't feel like I can," Lukas grumbled, allowing the other to pepper kisses on his hands and face.

Mathias blew a raspberry on the others arm, causing him to glare, Mathias returning it. "What?" Lukas finally snapped, causing Mathias' glare to darken.

"Don't say that. What have I always told you?" Lukas stayed silent, and Mathias pushed on. "What have I always told you? Come on, I know you know the answer," Mathias sang, swaying the two of them back and forth on the couch.

"If you act like it's bad, it will be bad. If you act like it's good, it will be good," Lukas grumbled, burying his face in Mathias' shoulder.

"Oh, don't pout. You know it's true, and I only say it because I love you."

"Shut up. If you loved me you wouldn't make me do this," Lukas glared into the other shoulder.

"No, if I loved you I would encourage you to do things that were hard so that you know you can do anything. And what is it I'm doing? Oh, yes, making you do something that's hard so that you know you can do anything. I'm such a good boyfriend," Mathias cheered, squeezing Lukas. When the other didn't respond, he pulled away, looking Lukas in the eyes.

"Hey, I know you're nervous, but it's okay. You can do this, I know you can. The principal asked you to preform. He wouldn't do that for just anybody, you know." When Lukas still didn't respond, Mathias heaved a sigh, pulling the other against him tightly again. "If it would make you feel better I'll go up and sing along with you."

"No," Lukas rejected immediately, scowling in disapproval. "Wait, actually, if we make the audience go deaf with your singing they won't hear me. Good idea, Mathias, I approve."

"Okay, ouch. Even if I did expect it, ouch," Mathias mumbled into Lukas' hair, pouting as he did so.

"Oh, please, you do it on purpose. If you actually sang, you wouldn't be half bad," Lukas mumbled along with him.

"Yeah, I suppose," Mathias agreed, thinking for a moment. "So are you gong to do it?"

Lukas sighed, nodding his head. "You've convinced me to do it. Although you will not be going up with me."

"Well darn," Mathias grinned, looking down at Lukas. They sat for a moment, before Mathias gasped, picking up Lukas bridal style and spinning him around. "We can go on a date afterwards and it will be so cute, like you're some kind of famous idol!"

Lukas screeched, a laugh forcing its way out of his mouth, before, he nodded against Mathias. "Alright, alright! Just put me down!"

Mathias laughed, before complying, setting them both down on the couch once again.

/ /

It was the day of the school talent show, and Lukas was feeling much better than he thought he would. He had practiced playing the piano and singing for a week straight, and felt confident that he wouldn't mess up more than Mathias had in third grade during show and tell.

"Next up is Lukas Bondevik. He will be preforming on the piano, as well as singing. The song he will be singing is Can't Help Falling In Love With You," the principal called, and Lukas took a deep breath, before stepping on stage, walking towards the piano, situating his mic and beginning to play. He tried to keep his thoughts off of all the people, distracting himself with the though of his date with Mathias afterwards.

When he was done, everyone started to cheer, most even standing up, shouting different praises, causing Lukas to smile, before bowing and walking off the stage.

Mathias met him off the stage, smiling brightly. "You were amazing!" He shouted over the ongoing cheers that were just starting to calm down, lifting Lukas in a tight hug.

"Thanks," Lukas laughed into his shoulder, smiling as Mathias put him down.

"Hey, if you want we can leave now. All that's left is the principals speech about everyone being talented and stuff," Mathias suggested, and Lukas agreed.

"You're treating me to Italian," Lukas demanded, leading Mathias out.

"Anything for my idol boyfriend."


End file.
